1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a battery system and an energy storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As problems, such as environmental contamination and resource exhaustion, increase, interest in systems for storing energy and efficiently using the stored energy also increase. There is also increased interest in renewable energy that does not cause pollution during power generation. Thus, research into energy storage systems, which may be used with renewable energy, a power storage battery system, and existing grid power, has been actively conducted as changes occur in domestic and overseas environments.
Battery systems may be supplied with external power, store the supplied power, and externally supply the stored power. That is, battery systems may perform charging and discharging operations. Many attempts have been made to stably perform charging and discharging operations by efficiently controlling battery systems.
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.